


Ritual Backlash

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings aren't Charlie's thing, until he finally goes to one that provides reasonable entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's September 2009 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Rimming, cross gen
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Ritual sex, alternate pairing (Charlie/Teddy)
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to the usual suspects, Eeyore9990 and Sevfan, for looking this over for me. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ritual Backlash

~

_I’m getting too old for this shit,_ Charlie thought as he surveyed the scene. What was the saying? Always the bridesmaid and never the bride? Only in his case he was always a wedding guest but never throwing his own wedding. At least this time he wasn’t a groomsman, thank God.

Spotting his mother in the throng, he waved. Fortunately, she was already jammed in, completely surrounded by people, so he wouldn’t be forced to sit by her. Not that it would be so horrible, but he was in no mood to hear about how terrible it was that Harry and Ginny had split up.

Bloody hell, anyone could have looked at those two and known that they didn’t suit, that Ginny would try to run all over Harry and Harry would let her until he grew a pair. The fact that the pair he eventually grew came attached to a snarky bastard of a Potions master surprised everyone but Charlie, who could still remember Ginny having to nag Harry out of the hospital as Snape had been recovering.

Ginny had done well enough; she’d married Viktor Krum a year after breaking up with Harry, and they were now expecting their third baby. 

Harry had waited a bit; apparently Snape had required a lot of wooing, but Harry wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. After almost twenty years of cohabitation, he’d finally talked Snape into bonding and now it was Harry’s turn to walk down the aisle. 

When Charlie received the invitation, he’d contemplated not going, but Harry had scribbled an almost illegible note onto the invitation parchment that he’d been unable to resist.

> _I’d really like it if you could come, Charlie. It’s been ages since we talked, and since you were the one who made me realise that I was gay, it only seems right that you should be here to see me finally tie the knot. Plus, a lot of people here miss you._

Charlie, assuming he’d meant Molly was nagging again, this time through others, almost hadn’t come. He’d initially rolled his eyes and crumpled up the invitation, then, recalling the ‘talk’ he’d had with Harry one evening at the Burrow after watching Harry dodge all his sister’s advances, he’d relented.

At first Harry had denied he might not be attracted to women, but Harry had clearly taken his words to heart. Months later, the news that Harry Potter was dating men reached Romania, and Charlie’d simply smiled.

_And look at him now. They certainly seem happy, even Snape, the old bat._

They had decided on an old-fashioned bonding, held at dusk, under the stars. Charlie hoped they would be blessed. He couldn’t think of two men who deserved it more. 

“Charlie! Good to see you, bro.” 

Charlie grinned. “Bill!” They hugged, then pulled apart. Bill stared into Charlie’s face, assessing. 

“You look good. Still playing with overgrown lizards, huh?” 

Chuckling, Charlie shot back, “Yeah, well, someone in this family has to have a real job.” 

They both laughed, easily falling into their old routine. “So, Harry and Snape, eh?” Bill shook his head. “You just never know.” 

Charlie shrugged. “People can always surprise you, I guess.” 

Bill nodded. “Did you know they chose an ancient soul bonding rite? It really surprised me.”

“Wow, didn’t we learn about those in the History of Magic?” Charlie frowned, trying to remember the details.

“Yeah, Binns didn’t elaborate on them much, though.” Bill sighed. “I had to do quite a bit of research.”

“I bet. So how does it work?” Charlie asked. 

“The priest asks for a blessing on the union, and if it’s granted, the old gods give a sign granting happiness, longevity and fruitfulness.” 

Charlie whistled. “Nice. What kind of sign?” 

“Not really sure.” Bill sighed. “According to the books I found, it’s unmistakable, though, so we’ll see what happens.” He waved at someone who was gesturing to him. “Something tells me even the old gods won’t dare deny Snape, though! Anyway, gotta go. I told them I would check the wards again. Soul bonding rites can be tricky. We don’t want the entire audience or county mystically bonded, after all.”

“Yeah, probably not a great idea,” Charlie said, shuddering dramatically. “I know Mum desperately wants me married, but not that way, right?”

Bill laughed. “Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll make me do it! See you later.” 

Once Bill left, Charlie crossed his arms and continued people watching. Snape, on one side of the clearing, looked relaxed, Harry, on the other, looked bouncy. He sighed. Maybe one day he would find someone to share a bond like that with. He was starting to run out of time, though. 

“They look happy, don’t they?”

The voice was somewhat familiar and Charlie turned his head and smiled. “That they do,” he agreed. Quickly taking in the lean form and shock of black hair attached to an attractive man, Charlie stood up straight and offered his hand. “Charlie Weasley.”

The man laughed. “You mean you don’t recognise me?” Like lightning, his hair cycled through red, blue, green and purple before settling once more into sedate black. 

“Teddy?” Charlie’s mouth fell open. This flirty man with the wide smile and the seductive laugh was _Teddy Lupin_? “Holy shit, you certainly grew up!” 

Teddy grinned, flashing perfect, white teeth. “Happens to the best of us, I’m afraid, ‘Unca Charrie’.”

“Oh my God.” Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. “And now I feel really old.” He looked around. “I need a drink.”

“I know what you mean.” Teddy grinned. At Charlie’s look, he winked. “What? I’m old enough.” 

_For a lot of things, looks like._ “I’m sure you are. So where’s the bar, then?” 

Teddy nodded towards where a frazzled house-elf was fending off thirsty-looking guests. “Sadly, Molly’s decided there should be no drinking before the ceremony.”

“She’s probably worried all the men will be gathered around the bar and ignore the bonding.” Charlie sniggered. “And I can’t even say she’s wrong.”

They both laughed together for a moment before settling into an easy silence. “It’s really good to see you, Charlie.” Teddy was studying him, and if Charlie didn’t know better, he’d have thought he was checking him out. 

“You, too, kid.” He sighed. “God, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been back. Looks like I’ve missed a lot. You’re done with school now, yeah? What are you going to be doing?” 

Teddy smiled and stepped closer. “Definitely done with school,” he said. “I’ve been working with George in the shop this summer and I start at Gringotts in the autumn.” 

“Look at you, all grown up.” Charlie leaned against a tree. “God, time really flies. This is making me feel ancient.”

Teddy’s gaze heated. He did a slow and obvious perusal of Charlie’s form. “It shouldn’t,” he purred. “You certainly don’t look it. And if you’d like, I’d be happy to show you that I am definitely _not_ still a kid. I’m quite grown up, actually.” 

Floored, Charlie raised an eyebrow, striving to gain control of the situation. “Ah, but I’ve still got decades on you.” 

“You do,” Teddy agreed, leaning closer. “And that’s not all I wish you had _on me_ ,” he whispered.

To Charlie’s surprise, low heat curled in his belly at Teddy’s blatant invitation. What the hell was wrong with him? He usually had better self-control than this. “What are you doing?”

“Flirting.” Teddy smiled. “Has it been so long that you don’t recognise it?” he teased.

_Could be._ Charlie was in between lovers at the moment, but his last had been lithe and very flexible, much like Teddy, who was currently facing him, making his interest oh so obvious. _Teddy’s almost a relative, though. Mum would kill me._

“Teddy?” Victoire, Bill’s oldest, was suddenly there, tapping on Teddy’s shoulder. “They’re about to start, are you coming soon?”

Teddy, still staring into Charlie’s eyes, whispered, “God, I hope so.” 

_Fuck. I am in so much trouble._ Charlie’s gaze dropped to Teddy’s pouty lower lip as Victoire chatted on, apparently unaware of her less-than-interested audience. 

“Well come on, then. I snagged us seats by the wall so we can be first at the buffet table. Oh hey, Uncle Charlie.” Victoire leaned around Teddy and, reaching up, pecked his cheek. “It’s been ages.” She looked him up and down. “You dressed up!”

“It has been ages,” Charlie agreed, smiling down at her. “And I had to wear this. Mum would’ve killed me otherwise.” He opened his robes, flashing his jeans. “I’m comfortable, though. Don’t tell, yeah?”

She grinned. “It’ll be our secret.” Then, she sighed. “Wish I could be in jeans, too, actually.”

Charlie laughed. “Your mother would disown you.”

Victoire rolled her eyes. “Too true. Anyway, I can get you a seat by us, too, if you like. We’ll be very strategically placed when the ceremony ends.”

“Thanks, Vicky, but I think I’ll stay here,” Charlie said. _I’m too bloody horny to sit still right now, anyway._

She smiled. “All right. Let’s go, then, Teddy.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Teddy didn’t move.

Victoire glared at him. “If you wait too long I won’t be able to save it for you,” she threatened. “Alan Nott needs a place to sit, too, and _he’s_ not being a toerag.”

“I just need to talk to Charlie for a bit.” Teddy didn’t even glance at her.

“Fine. Whatever,” she huffed, flouncing away. 

Charlie pursed his lips, watching her throw odd looks over her shoulder at them. “Are you sure that was wise?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I think she likes you.” Charlie shrugged. “Weddings make women get all soft and romantic, you know. A guy can get very lucky at weddings.” 

Teddy, eyes back on Charlie’s lips, smiled and sidled even closer. “I certainly hope you’re right.” 

Charlie closed his eyes. “Teddy, this probably isn’t a good idea,” he murmured. “You’re what, eighteen?”

“Nineteen, and so what?” Teddy leaned in, boldly pressing a kiss onto Charlie’s cheek. As he pulled away, he grazed the corner of Charlie’s lips. “I’m of age.”

“Barely.” Charlie grasped Teddy’s shoulders to push him back so he could think. 

There was a pause, then Teddy stepped back voluntarily, face flaming. “Oh God. You’re not interested in me. Shit. I’ve been thinking about this for ages, about what I would do and say and how you’d want me, and now I’ve gone and bolloxed it up.” 

Before he could move away, Charlie’s hand shot up, grabbing his arm in a firm grip. “What do you mean, you’ve been thinking about me? I’ve only just got back into the country today.” 

“Oh for-- I mean I’ve had a crush on you for ages,” Teddy said, his hair turning green, then orange in his agitation. “I thought you knew. Hell, _everyone_ knew.” 

“Everyone?” 

Teddy shrugged, giving up on trying to escape Charlie’s vice-like grip. Rolling his eyes he muttered, “Harry, my mates. You’re all I talk about.”

Charlie flashed back to Harry’s letter. _Harry, you sly dog. It hasn’t been Mum who’d been pushing to have me come home at all, has it? It’s Teddy._

“I’m sure she misses you, too,” Teddy said softly. “But yeah. I asked Harry to invite you.”

_That was aloud? Fuck._ “My coming was that important to you?” Charlie asked softly. 

Teddy licked his lips. “Of course. You’re brilliant.” 

_How is he getting under my skin like this?_ “This is a bad idea.” As he spoke, Charlie dragged Teddy around the corner, behind a tall garden wall that hid them from the eyes of the other guests. “This is not the time or place to do this,” he hissed.

“Why not?” Teddy was grinning now, the cocky attitude back now that they were alone. “Didn’t you just say to me that I had a good chance of getting lucky since it’s a wedding?”

“Teddy,” Charlie groaned. “Be serious.” 

“I am being serious.” And suddenly, he was. Reaching up, he traced the shell of Charlie’s ear, his hand moving along his jaw to finally outline the shape of his lips. “I want you,” he whispered. “Have for a long time. Just because you never noticed doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He smiled wickedly. “And I think this is the perfect place. Everyone else is distracted; I doubt anyone noticed us, except maybe Vicky, and she knows how I feel about you.” 

Charlie sighed. “You’d have to be quiet.” _What the fuck am I doing?_

Teddy chuckled and, in a move that made Charlie’s cock stand at attention immediately, he dropped to his knees. “ _You_ can take care of that,” he purred, nuzzling Charlie’s crotch. “Just make sure my mouth stays...full.” 

“You are such a br--” Charlie gasped as Teddy’s hand undid his jeans, dragging them down past his knees. “What the--?”

“That should keep you from running away,” Teddy said, smirking. He paused, sitting back on his haunches to inspect Charlie. “Oh, very nice.” 

Charlie looked down at him. “Glad you approve,” he said, voice husky. 

“Very much so.” Teddy traced the shape of the Ukrainian Ironbelly tattooed on Charlie’s left thigh. Leaning forward, he licked the edge of its head. Charlie shivered. 

“Tease.”

Teddy looked up through his lashes. “Not teasing.” Seconds later, Teddy’s mouth was surrounding his prick, his tongue expertly tracing the vein underneath. 

“Fuck,” Charlie choked out.

“Mm,” Teddy agreed, throat closing around the tip of Charlie’s cock. 

Charlie bit his lip, fingers tightening in Teddy’s now blue hair. Teddy’s mouth was moving up and down his shaft, tongue swirling around the head with each upward slide. Widening his stance as best he could, Charlie gurgled as Teddy’s hand cupped his balls and rolled them gently in his palm.

Drawing back, Teddy moved to lap at first one bollock and then the other before returning his attention to Charlie’s prick, his tongue dipping into the slit to sample the moisture there.

_God, he’s good at this._ “Stop,” Charlie moaned. 

After one last suck, Teddy pulled off. “Shh,” he whispered, grinning. “And why?” 

“Want to fuck you,” Charlie managed. 

“Yes,” Teddy hissed. Climbing to his feet, he began undoing his formal robes, laughing softly as Charlie batted his hands aside and swiftly divested him of them.

Stepping out of his jeans, Charlie pushed Teddy against the wall. Leaning in, he covered Teddy’s mouth with his, tasting him for the first time even as he was reaching for his prick. They snogged, Charlie deliberately lining their cocks up so they could slide against each other. In moments, Teddy was trembling. 

“You okay?” Charlie drew back, searching Teddy’s face. “Ever done this?”

“Yeah.” Teddy licked his lips. He flushed under Charlie’s searching look. “Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Charlie swallowed hard and backed off immediately. “What does that mean?” 

“I’ve sucked cock before.” Teddy’s fingers dug into Charlie’s shoulders. “I’ve fucked someone, just never had anyone in me.” 

“Your first time won’t be against a wall, then,” Charlie vowed. 

Teddy’s face fell. “Please don’t leave me like this--”

“Shh.” Charlie moved forward again, insinuating his thigh between Teddy’s legs. “I didn’t say we’re done. We can do other things.” 

“But I want you in me,” Teddy gasped. 

Charlie chuckled. “Relax,” he purred. “You’ll have me.” 

It was almost night now; music had been drifting over the wall for some time. Charlie could barely make out Teddy’s face, the light from the occasional floating candle providing the only illumination. 

“Welcome, guests, to the Rite of Bonding of Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter--” The celebrant’s melodic voice continued even as Charlie manoeuvred Teddy down onto a patch of grass. 

Charlie worked his way down Teddy’s body as the priest elaborated on the nature of love. Swirling his tongue in Teddy’s belly button, Charlie smiled when Teddy arched up under him. “Shh!” he reminded, whispering against the damp skin. 

Nodding, Teddy exhaled a shuddering breath as Charlie turned him onto his stomach and spread his legs. Dipping his head, Charlie placed a kiss at the base of Teddy’s spine before sliding his tongue down between his arse cheeks and spearing it into his hole. 

A sharp gasp was cut off by Teddy shoving his fist in his mouth. 

“Mm, good boy,” Charlie praised, nipping a fleshy arse cheek before returning to his task. Teddy’s musky flavour spurred Charlie on, and soon he was shoving his tongue as deeply inside Teddy as he could. 

Teddy was making mewling noises, trying to thrust back onto Charlie’s tongue, and Charlie was never so tempted to fuck someone into the ground before. _No, not for his first time._

Charlie gradually pulled back, sliding his finger into Teddy’s loosened tract before moving him onto his back.

Teddy’s hands immediately began clenching rhythmically in Charlie’s hair, and when Charlie licked his way over Teddy’s perineum and onto his straining prick, Teddy whimpered. Charlie smiled, blowing over the tip and looking up at Teddy through his lashes. “Remember, be quiet,” he murmured, before swallowing him down to the root. 

Teddy’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his body bucking up almost violently. Charlie had been expecting that, though, he wasn’t a dragon keeper for nothing, after all. Calloused hands held Teddy’s hips down as Charlie feasted on him, mouth sucking and tongue swirling, recovering every drop of pre-come he could whilst coaxing more. 

Even though he was writhing, Teddy still managed to be quiet, only the occasional gasp slipping from his throat as Charlie’s head moved up and down. But when Charlie’s finger slipped deeper into his arse and firmly pressed his prostate, Teddy lost it. With a low cry he came, flooding Charlie’s mouth with bitter fluid. 

Charlie caught every drop, only pulling off when Teddy’s whimpers died down. Sitting up, he pumped his throbbing cock, surprised and gratified when, a moment later, Teddy’s hand closed around his, and together they brought Charlie to orgasm, his seed spilling over Teddy’s stomach and running down his sides. They collapsed together, sticky, panting and sated.

“Let all within the sound of my voice know that a sacred bond is now formed.” 

Charlie’s head snapped up as a golden glow flowed over the wall and enveloped them, hovering around them for a long moment before dissipating. Teddy blinked. “What the hell?” he whispered. “Is that normal?” 

Charlie’s mouth had dropped open. “Um, not sure.” _Wait, didn’t Bill say something about this...?_

From behind the wall, people were cheering and clapping. Scrambling to his feet, Charlie helped Teddy up and cast a general Cleaning Charm over them and their clothes before putting them on. 

When they finally emerged it was just in time to see Snape and Harry snogging while the audience threw white flowers over them. The newly bonded pulled apart, and Harry, face glowing, started down the aisle, dragging Snape behind him. As they drew abreast of Charlie and Teddy’s position, Snape paused, smirking. “Ah, so you did make it. Nice of you to join us.” 

Charlie flushed. “We’ve been here all along.” 

“Indeed.” Snape looked Charlie up and down. “You have a bit of a glow about you, Weasley.” He glanced at Teddy. “Don’t tell me we had an inadvertent double bonding.”

“What?”

Snape pursed his lips. “The old gods do have a sense of humour.” 

Teddy’s eyes widened and he clutched Charlie’s arm. “What?” 

“In ancient times, sexual activity at weddings was thought to be a declaration of intent,” Snape continued, obviously enjoying the effect his words were having. “Perhaps the old gods decided you needed a kick in the pants.”

“We’re bonded?” Teddy was hyperventilating. 

“I...” Charlie felt slightly faint.

A giggle burst from Harry. “He’s teasing,” he managed, slanting an amused look at Snape before dissolving in guffaws. He buried his face in Snape’s shoulder.

“Snape,” Charlie growled, stepping closer.

Snape rolled his eyes. “It’s unlikely you are bonded; however, you really should pay more attention at ritual bonding ceremonies. You never know.” 

They moved on, and Charlie began to breathe again. “He is such a bastard.”

Teddy exhaled. “He is,” he agreed fervently. He smiled at Charlie, “Although I can’t say I’d mind revisiting that bonding idea once I see what you’re really like in bed.” He stared boldly into Charlie’s eyes as if daring him to disagree.

_He moves fast._ Charlie shook his head. “Let’s not count our dragons before they’re hatched.”

“Did you see? It worked!” Bill came up to Charlie, beaming. “And I kept it shielded so no one outside the immediate area was affected.”

“Yeah, I saw. So that golden glow was the blessing?” 

“Yeah, looks like.” Bill sent a speculative look after Snape and Harry. “Funny, though, they made sure that the petition included a spell for fertility. Good thing I managed to keep it in check. Anyone having sex while caught in the backlash of that spell would be having babies soon.” Bill clapped Charlie on the back, missing the gobsmacked look on his face. “See you at the buffet!”

“Babies?” Teddy’s hair went white. 

Not caring who saw, Charlie grabbed Teddy’s arm. “I didn’t fuck you, remember?” 

Teddy blinked, his hair turning green. “Yeah, true.” He shook his head. “God, I’m going mad. I need a drink.” Slanting a look at Charlie, he said, “Care to join me? It can be our first date.”

_Persistent bugger._ “Yeah, why not?” Charlie gestured. “Lead the way.” 

“Oh, and Charlie?” 

“Mm?” 

Teddy leaned close. “I have a very comfortable bed, so the other is still on offer.” 

Charlie sighed. Across the clearing he could see his mother eying him and Teddy, a speculative look on her face. Oddly, he didn’t mind. “Sounds good,” he finally said. “Only we’ll be making sure its location is soundproof and fertility-spell-proof, all right?” 

“Fuck, yes.”

Charlie smiled, taking Teddy’s elbow. “That _is_ the general idea.” 

~


End file.
